legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
Biologic Space Laboratories Research Station
|image = |caption = B.S.L. in Metroid Fusion'' |map = http://metroid.retropixel.net/metroid4/metroidfusion_map.jpg |location = SR388 Orbit |level = 6 Sectors with the exception of Sector Zero |items = |inhabitants = Core-X X Parasite |stories = Metroid Fusion Lego Metroid Anima* Lego Metroid (Revamp)* *''(mentions/flashbacks only)'' }}The Biologic Space Laboratories research station, or B.S.L. for short, was a large research station orbiting the planet SR388. Its purpose was to research various life forms from an untold number of planets in each habitat. The vessel was operated by Biologic Space Laboratories. It is the main setting for Metroid Fusion and a recurring mention during Lego Metroid Anima & Lego Metroid (Revamp). X Infestation When Samus Aran was attacked by an X Parasite on SR388, she was transported to Galactic Federation HQ. There, her Power Suit was surgically removed and transported to the research station. However, while in the Quarantine Bay, the infected pieces of her Power Suit formed together to create the SA-X. The SA-X used a Power Bomb to escape the Quarantine Bay, releasing all the X the scientists had unwittingly brought onto the station in the process. As a result, everyone aboard the station and all the creatures were infected, save for a small group of Etecoons and Dachoras. Samus, having been provided with a new gunship and the Fusion Suit, was sent to investigate the explosion. She soon learned the fate of every living thing aboard the station and subsequently set out to exterminate the X, even if it required her to destroy the station and herself. Metroid Breeding Program As Samus explored the station, she came across a Restricted Laboratory. Here, she learned that the Galactic Federation had been using the station for a secret Metroid breeding program. However, an SA-X, as the original had asexually reproduced into several copies, managed to lock down the lab and cause it to self destruct, ultimately destroying the program. Destruction Samus soon found out that the Galactic Federation planned on using the X for military purposes. However, she is strongly against this as she knew how dangerous they were. Her ship's computer tried to stop Samus by locking her in a Navigation Room. Samus demands to be let out, but the computer had its orders to keep her from destroying the station, so the Federation could arrive. When she mistakenly called the computer Adam, her private name for the computer, it awakens to the fact that it is the real Adam Malkovich, one of Samus's previous commanders. Adam agreed that the X are too dangerous, and he devised a plan to ram the station into SR388, killing all the X on board the vessel and on the planet to rid the universe of their existence. Samus set the station to crash into SR388. As Samus leaves the station after confronting both an SA-X and an Omega Metroid, it crashed into SR388, destroying the research station, the planet, and the entire X species. LM (Revamp) Role N/A Appearances N/A External Links *Wikitroid Gallery File:BSL_research_station.png|B.S.L. from Metroid Fusion File:Mfend_a.png|B.S.L. entering SR388's atmosphere before exploding File:SR388_Explosion_Starchart.png|B.S.L. & SR388 exploding -unaffecting nearby sister planets File:BSL_research_station6.png|B.S.L. detaching Sector Zero Category:Locations